mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2425
Mikey Episode Number: 2425 Date: Friday, February 26, 1994 Sponsors: H, V, 6 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: BINGO |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: The left half is about to enjoy a large sandwich until the right half asks for some. The left half becomes selfish until his brother starts crying. They end up splitting the sandwich in two. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two balls play on a seesaw, when a third ball wants to join them (ending up in the middle). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Gordon and some kids use hula-hoops for many things |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|All My Letters: V Vivian is about share her vegetables with Victor when a vegetable vampire appears...named Walter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor sings "Jellyman Kelly" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: instead of a parachute, she is carried to the ground by four birds |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover's rowboat - part 1 Grover and a group of monsters, including Herry Monster, Fenwick and Billy, get into a rowboat. The monsters all gather at one end, causing the boat to tip over and sink |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A mad scientist puts together a capital H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover's rowboat - part 2 The monsters gather on the other end of the boat, and it sinks again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover's rowboat - part 3 The monsters finally spread out over the boat evenly, and row away. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man shows the difference between a regular slice of bread and a toasted one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|An octopus sings "Octopus Blues." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|V in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina perform "The Elves Rap" while dancing at Santa's Workshop in the north pole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Construction worker Sally Smith is the surprise contestant of the on-location game "This Is Your Lunch." Sally must guess the contents of her lunchbox correctly after each food item gives her clues. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog has a discussion with his master about where to go Artist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert goes out to mail a letter, and depends on Ernie to let him in when he knocks. Instead of letting Bert in, Ernie repeats Bert's knocks on the drums |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count is watching The Fix-It Shop while Maria is out. David comes by to check on the progress of his VCR. The Count shows him it properly functions by playing one of his favorite recordings... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" The forty thieves insist that they be introduced along with Ali Baba before the story begins, but by the time Alistair Cookie Monster finishes counting them, the show has run out of time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count enjoyed the tape and David tries to leave with the VCR, but the Count wants to play some more of his tapes, including Cheaper by the Dozen and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog attempts to demonstrate how to use a telephone with the help of Forgetful Jones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|H / h (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"We have a nice school"... with ducks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announces the sponsors. We then fade to Oscar and the Count holding the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide